


Of Knots and Omegas

by rokuxotax



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Eren Yeager, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Jealousy, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Omega Verse, Possessive Behavior, Scent Marking, Self-Lubrication, Smut, Top Eren Yeager
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 15:59:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4398170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rokuxotax/pseuds/rokuxotax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi worked hard to get where he was. As a male omega, he had to fight and show the other alphas and betas that he could handle himself and handle them if needed. In the beginning, when they thought he was just another omega to push around, he taught them that he was more and proceeded to climb up the ladder of omega stereotypes to become a leader, just as he felt he should be. Who needed an alpha mate, someone to watch his back and protect him? Levi didn't. At least, he thought he didn't. That is, until he met Eren Yeager.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Knots and Omegas

**Author's Note:**

> So here it is! Be warned that this is my first Alpha/Beta/Omega fan fiction in addition to it being my first smut fic. Any way, please enjoy this and try not to judge to horribly harsh. I hope you like it and squeal over omega!Levi.

"It's almost time." 

"I know Erwin. I can feel it, remember?" Levi was seated in an old, ratty, velvet chair occupying the space in Erwin's office, picking at the stubs of his nails as the captain lectured him with stern words. Not that they particularly affected him or his decisions. 

"Levi, listen to me. I don't want you to take the suppressants. They're unhealthy and dangerous." Levi stiffened and glared at the alpha in front of him, his eyes sharp. 

"Last I checked, it wasn't your choice Eyebrows. I get to decide whether or not I want to take them. I'm the omega here, the one taking the risks." At Levi's response, the man buried his head of blonde hair into hands and sighed with obvious exasperation. Erwin really couldn't make the choice for him. When the commander found out that the smaller man was an omega so long ago, he and everyone else in the corps signed paperwork guaranteeing that Levi would be able to make his own choices regarding his personal decisions.

'I know that Levi, but I talked to Hange and she said that if you keep on taking the suppressants, in the future, you may not be able to... may not be able to..."

Levi sighed and stood, pushing back his chair. "I know Erwin. I know what can happen. Fine, I'll listen to you and won't take the suppressants, this time. Since I'm assuming that my heat will come in a few days, I'm guessing that I will be locked in the chambers?"

Hearing Levi's hesitant but promising response  immediately made the captain perk up and the alpha beamed at Levi who huffed in reply. "Of course! we'll have omega and beta soldiers of your choice take shifts guarding  you and I'll check in when ever possible." Erwin never failed to amaze Levi with his insanely powerful self-control. When Levi fell into his heats, the man would always be there whenever he could to guard him without so much as a possessive gaze though his instincts must have been wailing at him to claim and stake. 

Turning to the door with a nod in Erwin's direction, the omega made his way into the hallway, his mind busy and his shoulders heavy. It wasn't until a familiar voice called him out that he realized he had been standing completely still in front of Erwin's office. "Corporal Levi?" 

Facing the voice, Levi felt a ghost of a smile skirt his lip as a head of bright, red hair and a soft smile came into view. "Levi, I heard you and Erwin talking and I think you should know, a mate isn't so bad," Petra conveyed, causing Levi to sigh and frown. 

"Petra..." The girl shook her head quickly and vigorously and motioned for the corporal to listen. 

"I'm not asking you to mate with some dog you just met, just, it's rather nice. Having an alpha there for you. You'd still be the same courageous Levi, just a little less lonely. All I'm trying to say is, if you find out someone is your mate and you want them, don't let your pride stop you. You'd still be the corporal, strong and resilient. You'd still be 'Humanity's Strongest'."

Levi felt Petra's words render him speechless for a moment before nodding  slowly. "T-thank you." His words sounded so quiet and mellow. He  couldn't stand it. After thanking the girl one last time, the corporal spun on his heels and dashed out of the building. He didn't want to be in there any longer. He wanted his brain to shut for a second and lose himself in his training. 

By the time supper came around, Levi was tired and achy from both his training and his impending heat. "I can smell you from nearly across the room." At the voice, Levi simply rolled his eyes and scooted over so as to make space for the squad's resident titan lunatic beta, Hange. 

"I now remember why we lock you up and guard you. The smell is practically nauseating. Your heat hasn't even hit yet and already your pheromones are crazy strong. Your body  is telling you that you need to mate," Hange sighed. 

Shaking his head, Levi decided to ignore the beta in favor of picking at his food and chewing his hearty bread, scanning his eyes across the mess hall, finally settling on a  boy with messy brown hair who was laughing and punching another boy in the arm. What was his name? Jean Kirstein? 

"Eren Yeager huh?" Levi scowled as his thoughts were interrupted by the scientist. "He hasn't been here to witness one of the famous Levi heats?" Hange's voice was teasing and calculating as she stared at the alpha boy seated among his friends and peers. 

Levi shook his head. "No, though it doesn't matter." Levi had to admit, he spent many a nights dreaming about the boy. He also knew that Eren held an array of feelings for his corporal. In fact, if Levi thought about it, he was almost sure that Eren was his mate... Not that it mattered though. Levi knew that each alpha had a mate they were linked to from presentation. With that said, just because there was the natural link  didn't mean they were bonded mates.  There was always the rare occurrence where either the omega or alpha, or both, did not want to mate, in which case they would break the natural bond by mating with another.

If Eren was his mate, the moment the boy would smell Levi's heat, he would go into rut and attempt to get to his mate. Not that Levi would let him. With the rejection, Eren would eventually find a different mate after being denied by his intended. Levi would do it. He would reject the alpha and would let Eren find someone else. He would. Wouldn't he?

"I see you're thinking hard Levi." Hearing Erwin's voice, Levi looked up into the face of the alpha commander and raised his eyebrows. "I was talking with a few of your squad members and I have decided that you will be sent into the chamber tonight. Your heat will probably come tonight judging by the delicious smell in the air." Levi fought a blush and turned back to his meal, nodding at the man. 

"Petra Ral, Gunther Schultz, and I will be handling the first shift and will shift with others each two hour interval," Erwin explained, still standing. "We have food and water packed in the cell for the next week and it has been cleaned and prepared for you. All you need is to enter and we're set for this heat." 

Before Levi could respond, a familiar boy had made his way to the table with a small smile on his face and a loaf of bread in his hand. "Hello Captain, Corporal Levi, Hange," Eren greeted kindly, his green eyes sparkling. "Smells like someone's going to be in heat," Eren suddenly commented. sniffing the air a little, a confused look on his face. 

' _You won't know I'm your mate until it actually hits._ ' 

Levi couldn't help but wonder how Eren would act when he was stripped down to nothing but instincts and arousal. He wouldn't be so pulled together then. 

"Yeah, it's me. I'm going to go into heat," Levi replied, blushing uncharacteristically. A look of surprise and sudden understanding flashed on Eren's face before he smiled and turned to Erwin. 

"Captain, I was curious. Recently, a female omega approached me. She had presented and denied her mate, coming to me and asking me to mate her instead. I refused because I have not yet found my linked mate, but if a situation were to arise, would I be able to? Mate her I mean?" Eren's question was directed to the captain but his eyes ever so subtly flickered to Levi's, not that he noticed at the time _._

"Of course. If that is the case, you could sign the paperwork proving her denial of her original mate and then it would perfectly fine." 

A sudden striking of fear hit Levi. Was Eren interested in another omega? Did he have no chance with his mate? Levi shook my head. It was okay, it was okay if he loved another. It didn't matter. 

"Thank you Captain." Nodding respectfully to both Hange and Levi, Eren slowly walked away, sniffing the air once more in his leave. 

When the night came, Levi was already locked in the chamber and was occupying his time by  watching from the bed as three trusted soldiers guarded the front of his cage, looking in every so often to check on him. Feeling a sudden rush of sleepiness, the omega rested his head on the pillow of the bed and attempted to close his eyes, waiting for sleep in the dank and dark chamber. 

It was 3:20 in the morning when it finally hit. His sleeping mind had gone from blank as usual to dreams of a sweaty Eren Yeager pounding him into the mattress, his alpha scent washing over him. Waking up a few minutes later in a frantic state, Levi could feel his slick beginning to build in his hole and could feel himself become painfully, painfully hard. 

Suddenly, where there used to be small sounds made by both nature and the focused guards, a heavy silence fell upon them. 

"Where is he?!"

In a second, the silence was broken as a yell resonated through the chamber. Much to his dismay, a shiver of pleasure ran through Levi knowing that the person yelling was his alpha, was Eren. "I know he's here. I can smell him. He needs me," Levi could hear Eren plead while pushing against the soldiers posted. The smell of a rutting alpha reached Levi and he unintentionally let out a high-pitched whine, silencing the struggling alpha immediately. "Levi? Levi! Let go of me! Levi, I'm right here!"

At that moment, Levi could hardly breath. the impact of his heat without the suppressants was plowing into him, leaving him needy and achy throughout every inch of his body. The sounds of Eren's struggles could be heard as Levi continued to whine and paw at his clothes which were itchy and hot. "Stop Eren." 

The smell of another alpha suddenly appeared in the room and immediately Levi knew who it was. "Captain Erwin, with all do respect, my mate needs me and I would appreciate it if you would tell these betas to let me through, alpha." Eren's voice suddenly sounded rough and dominating, obviously because of the appearance of another alpha during his omega's heat. He felt threatened and the realization made Levi all the more wanting, his pants growing harder as well as his calls. 

"I'm afraid I can't do that. Not without Levi's consent, alpha." Levi felt like screaming. He was so hot. Simply looking at Eren would help soothe him. 

"Erwin," Levi managed to croak through the binds of pheromones and heat. A pause of silence.

"Yes Levi." In a beat, Erwin was outside of Levi's cage, looking in at the seeping omega. Levi shook his head and continued to paw at his clothes, slick running down his leg as he stood up and struggled his way to the bars pf the cage. 

"Let him come in. Let him talk to me," Levi begged the commander who had a look of surprise and hesitation on his face. Hearing Levi's words, Eren quickly made his way to stand beside Erwin and reached for Levi. 

"I don't know Levi. Are you sure?" As Erwin's hand moved to stroke away hair that was stuck on Levi's face with sweat, Eren growled possessively, swatting the older alpha's hand away. 

"Don't touch what isn't yours," Eren growled, moving to shove the commander only to be stopped by Levi who was whining vehemently. Immediately, Eren's attention went to comforting his mate through the bars, though he still glared at Erwin with a glowering gaze. 

"I'm sure," Levi finally gasped. Taking out his keys, Erwin unlocked the cage door and made his way to leave the chamber only stopping once to look at Eren who was drooling and panting. 

"If I find out that you did something to Levi, Eren, I will not hesitate. Either you will be executed on the spot or you will be handed to the military police where you will be prodded and examined before being killed in a gruesome manner." Once Eren nodded in understanding, Erwin left the chamber, leaving only the omega and the alpha. Quickly rushing in, Eren growled and scooped up Levi before tossing the omega on the bed and proceeding to loom over him. 

Levi mewled and panted, Eren basking in the noise with his eyes closed, his alpha instincts relishing in the signs of submission by the omega. "E-eren, please, I don't know," Levi managed to gasp, only for Eren to move off him and stand on the other side of the cage. 

"Levi, if you don't want to become my mate, you must tell me now. If you do not, there is another I can mate. Another who wants my knot. I can give it to them if I have your rejection Levi." 

A burst of overwhelming jealousy flooded through Levi and the hormonal omega began to sob, his shoulders shaking as Eren ran to him and scooped him up. "D-do you not want t-to mate me? Am I n-not good enough for you E-eren?" 

At Levi's shaky question, Eren quickly shook his head and rubbed the aching scent glands on his neck all over Levi in an attempt to soothe the omega as well as claim. "Never Levi, you will always be the one for me, but I need to know how you feel baby," Eren smiled, smelling Levi's slick. 

Levi whined and pawed at Eren, his head bent submissively. "I-I want you alpha. Claim me. Knot me," Levi whispered into Eren's ear, causing the boy to shiver and push Levi onto the bed. Bringing his lips to Levi's, Eren quickly shoved his tongue into the other's mouth and tongued Levi, wrapping the muscle around the corporal's, causing him to moan and wrap his arm around the alpha. 

"You're mine now. Don't let any alpha touch you," Eren growled, ripping off Levi's clothes and pulling down the omega's soaking underwear to reveal Levi fully erect, precum building at the tip. Pulling Levi's wrists above his head, Eren bent down to sniff at Levi's erection only to go lower to the omega's soaking hole. 

"You're all ready for me baby," Eren smirked before licking around the twitching ring of muscles. As Eren continued with his assault, Levi could only moan and twist on the sheets, aching for something big to come and fill him up. 

"E-eren I need-" 

Levi was cut off by a sudden onslaught of pleasure as Eren shoved his tongue into the hole, licking at the slick. "I know Levi, but just let your alpha make you feel good this time." Closing his eyes, Levi allowed himself to truly feel the pleasure of submitting to his alpha. 

When Eren got his fill of Levi's slick, he moved to lick the precum off of his omega's erection and smiled at Levi's soft moans and whines. 

"Levi?" When the other opened his eyes to stare at Eren, the alpha quickly shoved two fingers into the male, causing Levi to buck his hips and arch his back. "Aaaa!" Levi screamed as Eren curled his fingers before shoving another in. "You're such a good boy Levi. So good." Opening his eyes for the barest of moments, Levi realized that Eren was still clothed and angrily pawed at the alpha's clothes. 

Chuckling, Eren pulled off his shirt and trousers as well as his underwear only to reveal his manhood, perfectly erect. "E-eren," Levi gasped, awestruck.

"Like what you see," Eren laughed as stalked over Levi possessively, taking position between the omega's spread legs where slick was growing once again. "Damn, you're beautiful," Eren breathed watching the man beneath him. Levi did look beautiful with his cheeks a lovely shade of red and his legs spread open, making him look absolutely ravished. 

"E-eren, fill me-" 

Before Levi could finish his sentence, Eren moved to thrust into Levi hot, slick-soaked hole, the tight heat making the alpha growl and moan. That time, Levi really did scream and thrash, the pleasure of finally being filled nearly knocking him out with it's intensity. 

Moaning, Eren began to move and thrust into the tight heat, relishing in the sounds of his mate. 

For Levi, the pleasure began to intensify and when Eren began to plow into his prostate, Levi could hardly breath. "E-eren I'm going to-"

"Let it out baby. Cum for me." 

Screaming, Levi felt the heat in his stomach pour out as he came, causing his hole to tighten up on Eren, who continued to pound into Levi before his knot swelled and he came with a growl, sinking his teeth canine-deep into Levi's pale neck which was presented to him submissively. 

After the pleasure was rode out, all that could be heard was the tired pants and breaths. Releasing his teeth from Levi's neck, Eren proceeded to lick at the bloody wound until it was clean and sufficiently cared for. 

Rolling onto his side with Levi tucked in his arms due to the knot still inflated in Levi's hole, Eren smiled in content and laughed at Levi who was blushing to the tips of his ears. "I guess you're my mate now," Eren smiled as he licked at Levi's scent glands. 

"Yeah, brat," Levi grumbled, as he continued to blush from his earlier heat-induced behavior. 

"I'm glad!" Levi smiled as Eren's knot deflated and the boy pulled out only to pull blankets over them both and pull Levi closer. 

"Hey! We have to clean up," Levi protested, trying to pull away. Eren only shook his head and turned Levi over so the omega was facing him. 

"We can clean up later. For now, sleep." Eren's eyes began to droop and soon, the boy was snoring with a content grin, happy to have found his mate and bond. Shaking his head, Levi smiled and tucked his head into the crook of Eren's neck.

Levi had thought he didn't need a mate. Until he met Eren Yeager. 

 


End file.
